sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinarak
Spinarak(nid) (スピナラック(ニド), Supinarakku(nido)) is a dual Bug/Poison-type String Spit Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Ariados starting at level 22. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Spinarak are green, spider-like Pokémon. They have six yellow legs that each have a black stripe on them. The spots on Spinarak's abdomen resemble a face. The "face" on Spinarak's abdomen is actually capable of changing its expression to suit Spinarak's mood. Spinarak have a white horn on their head and pink mandibles. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 18.7 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Spinarak's most well known abilities are String Shot and Spider Web. Spinarak can also use poisonous attacks like Sludge Bomb and Poison Jab, as well as having a few Psychic powers. Spinarak, and its evolved form Ariados, were formerly the only known Pokémon that could learn Spider Web, prior to the discovery of Galvantula. Behavior Spinarak are patient hunters that can stand motionlessly for several days as they wait for unsuspecting prey to get trapped in their webs. Habitat Spinarak are forest-dwelling Pokémon that make their nest out a self-secreted threads. Diet Spinarak is mainly a predatory Pokémon that eats small insects. Major appearances Spinarak first appeared in Spinarak Attack. Officer Jenny in Catallia City use Spinarak (rather than Growlithe) in order to honor the Spinarak which foiled a notorious cat burglar known as The Black Arachnid. Bugsy's Spinarak debuted in Gettin' The Bugs Out. Five Spinarak appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy where their silk was being used as beauty masks in Ariados, Amigos. Other None. Minor appearances A Spinarak appeared in The Bug Stops Here where it was chased away by Misty after it scared her. Dr. Anna had Spinarak make bandages for her patients in Hassle In The Castle. A Spinarak briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Spinarak appeared in UnBEARable, dropping in front of Misty. Multiple Spinarak also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Several Spinarak appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket stole the crystal bells on the top floor. Three Spinarak were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, one being a Spinarak. Three Spinarak appeared in Hocus Pokémon where they wrapped Misty in a huge ball with |strings. A Spinarak was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Spinarak was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. A Spinarak appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another one appeared in The Treasure Is All Mine! belonging to Sebastian. Pokédex entry Spinarak, String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon